Hana Akari
Hana Akari (花あかり Lit. Blossoming Radiance) is an independent mage and a worker of the Magic Council. She is a member of the Horizon Knights '(地平線の騎士 ''Chiheisen No Kishi), a group of mages working under the council and and one of the main tritagonists of the author’s series, Fairy[[Fairy Tail: New Horizons| Tail: New Horizons]] and the first to appear in the series. Once being a mage of the Legal Guild, '''Hydra, Hana would live with her family; her father, her younger sisters, Emelia Akari and Vivian Akari and her younger brother, Saburo Akari. However, if you knew Hana, you would know that no one can hold her back once she has set her mind on something. Having a strong want for the adventures of life, she left the guild which had entrapped her in the small town she lived in. However, she found herself in a situation in which she was unable to escape from. Energy-drained and in a near-death state, Hana found herself being saved by Zoya Manai, who was a rune knight at the time. And from there on, she joined the Magic Council, wanting to follow the steps of her savior. While at first, Hana was just an annoying girl who knew magic to everyone, she began becoming well known after joining the Magic Council. She developed the alias, Soul of Divinity '(神性の魂 ''Shinsei No Tamashī), referring to her purity and lack of experience and knowledge of the corrupted world we all live in. And all in the while, she found herself being called, 'Knight of Valiance '(剛勇の騎士 Gōyū No Kishi), representing her role in the '''Horizon Knights. Appearance Hana takes on the appearance of a rather sweet and innocent girl. With her bright smile and charismatic aura, it's a strange act to think otherwise. And to further encourage this idea is Hana's petite yet somewhat curvaceous figure kept in top physical condition throughout years of training. However, it's her features that truly give her the bubbly, cheery appearance that she possesses.The most prominent trait of hers would be her bright teal eyes seemingly always holding Hana's fiery and passionate persona. And to counteract with her soulful eyes, she has light brown hair cut short, stopping just before her shoulders in an inward fashion, giving her a sense of femininity. And to compliment her characteristics, Hana has a pale complexion, adding to her many "cute" features. Personality The first thing one would observe about a Hana is her amazing frankness and practicality. Generally people who call themselves practical tend to be polite in the more diplomatic sense, but for her, the practicality seems to stem from the frankness. Actually, if you cut open Hana, you’d find that what drives her the most is her broad outlook, and her quick, positive grasping power of almost any kind of problem. But mind you, the one inclined to get the whole larger picture is liable to miss out on the minor details. She always thirsts for challenges in life, and most of the time is restlessly looking for one. Another thing that makes her restless is the endless pursuit of something better. One moment, she might be completely happy with what she’s got for herself and the very next moment, she wishes she could have had better. Hana is very caring and lively towards her loved ones, and has a great tendency of understanding her mistakes and learning from them. Her adventurous character is backed by a great inner enthusiasm and optimism which shows in her interactions and work. She tends to be a little irresponsible in her dealings and interactions and doesn’t apply her farsightedness to the impact of her own behavior. She has an impeccable honesty and this only instills in her feeling of not being answerable to anyone and need not be afraid of anyone; this tends to make her a little blunt too. She has a huge self-respect that works in a inward sense and makes her quite independent and straight-forward. Hana also has a generous and nature-loving side to herself that is not quite noticed. Her idealistic nature makes her very frank and fearless, but it also makes her tactless, unsophisticated and inconsistent in her work. Also, her impatience and boastful aggression helps the situation. Akari is very enthusiastic and diligent, and for this reason, can very easily encouraged by her friends to keep trying and making the most out of her opportunities. However, this also means that she will be discouraged very easily, being very harsh on herself for the smallest of mistakes. And as her friends seem to be quite cold-hearted people, rare to compliment or encourage her in anyway, Hana seems to always underestimate her abilities as a mage up to a point in which she finds herself a most certainly useless being. Even so, she loves to see her friends fighting with all their spirit and verve, and derives all her strength from their strength, leaving her with a burning passion to fight until the very end. That’s why they say enthusiasm is a very infectious thing. Another thing about Hana is that she loves challenges and cannot stand the sight of a talent being wasted. She hates anyone or thing that is half-hearted, which is why she always puts all her effort into anything she does. A definite trait of Akari is her open-mindedness. She will let just about anything slide because of her high tolerance for just about everything. But you see, Hana has a void in herself that is in constant need of an adventure, for knowledge of things, old or new, she is in need of a constant thrill and will try just about anything to fill that void, throwing aside any doubt or restriction that she feels. She craves a freedom that could never be obtained by staying with her family, no matter her guilt, and is hell-bent on getting it. Hana enjoys being social and needs interactions with others in order to feel balanced. She can easily be a lone wolf on occasion, but she's a people person and knows how to make friends that will last a lifetime. Everyone enjoys being around the her because she exhibits a genuine interest in others, because of her bubbly nature, because of her determination. That’s just Hana, a girl with warmth that can melt even the coldest of hearts. Metaphorically speaking, Hana is a sponge, constantly soaking up knowledge. But unlike a sponge, she has no limit to what she learns. To Hana, you can never have enough knowledge and wisdom, you will always learn as life goes, there is always something new that you have no knowledge on. She is what people call a walking, talking encyclopedia, having a sharp mind and no limit to what she learns. She will read and learn whatever possible, for she will never completely satisfy this thirst. With every great trait is a great flaw and Hana is no exception. She is prone to taking things for granted, and taking unnecessary risks. She is reckless and careless, charging into battle without any sort of plan. Her honesty can sometimes be too brutal, and often finds herself emotionally hurting others. She is very enthusiastic when it comes to starting something and has a great potential in almost everything she does. But what she lacks is the interest to end things, finding it extremely difficult to deliver consistent performance. Thus, ending up being less efficient than she can be and her herself being half-hearted, resulting in an unhealthy hate for herself. Hana is extremely restless and has a limitless energy. She is always off running somewhere and can be considered a child by her immaturity. She is incredibly hard to manage and most don’t have the energy to keep up with her. However, she can push things too far and has done so many times. Especially when her energy is not channelized properly. And with this immaturity and energy comes over confidence. Hana tends to always underestimate her opponents, believing she can do no wrong and is the very vessel of perfection. So when someone or something decides to burst this bubble of hers, Hana’s whole world shatters and can only be mended by the kind words of those who she cares about. Slowly however, she is learning that she can make mistakes and that nobody is perfect, that there are always people who are better than you, that she doesn’t need somebody else’s approval or words to be strong. Hana is learning to not hate herself, to start finishing what she starts, to control what she says. Slowly, Hana is blooming to be what she truly could be. History ??? Synopsis Fairy Tail: New Horizons Introduction Arc * Beginnings Relationships Horizon Knights Zoya Manai Cythia Duval Equipment Magnus (マグナス Magunasu): Magnus, the Warhammer; gifted to Hana by her teacher Hayato Shizuka once she delivered it to him. It takes on the appearance of a gigantic hammer, with features unique to itself. The pole of the hammer is simple and not very special, with a metal grip Hana installed in to allow her to hold it better. The pole ends with a sharp spike, allowing her to use it as a spear when needed. The top half of the hammer is where it gets interesting. Unlike most hammers, with both sides having a flat base, Magnus only has one, and it’s not even flat, it having been built to penetrate the ground with maximum effectiveness. However, it is rather blunt and only breaks the ground when pressure it put upon it, allowing Hana to swing the hammer at people without having to worry about killing them. The other side however, cannot be used without killing for it is a giant sharp spike that can easily smash through the ground or impale a human. The middle of the hammer has various different spikes coming out of it, making the entire hammer a death trap, with all its various spikes. Magnus also has the special ability of magic, or more specifically, Explosion Magic. However, in order for Hana to utilize such, she has to feed the Warhammer magic for as long as she uses so. * Explosion Magic (爆魔法 Baku no Mahō): Gale-Force Reading Glasses '(風詠みの眼鏡 ''Kazeyomi no Megane): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat 'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Before becoming a rune knight, Hana trained herself in the field of unarmed combat, having learnt to not only rely on her magic, being brutally injured for that very reason no less than a week ago. This was noticeably easier to her than it would be to most, considering her natural talent and skill in such. While considerably better than most people would think her to be in the art, you must remember that Hana taught ''herself combat when she knew nothing about the subject, lacking the finesse most combatants would posses. This comes in the forms of brutal kicks, bone-crushing elbow and knee jabs and in some occasions, swift yet devastating punches, most often to the face. Because of the varying blows, Hana is considered unpredictable and if not blocked, can cause severe often fatal injuries. Her particular fighting style is reliant on her strength, speed and stamina and would not be complete without any of the three. While Akari is, for the most part, reliant on her strength, she is shown to rely more on her speed and stamina than in her strength in more serious battles, confusing the opponent before finishing with devastating blows. Hana is also known to use her combat skills in sync with her magic, increasing her arsenal of effects, if not only to further increase her unpredictability. Physical Attributes '''High Speed: '''As expected from a girl of her size, Hana is in possession of great speed. She is capable of crossing distances at times considered impossible to regular mages or civilians. In fact, her speed is an important part of why she is considered such a dangerous combatant. With fast reacting time and incredible reflexes, her speed ability is amplified greatly, allowing her to dodge attacks and counteracting immediately. In this way, her fighting style is much like Zoya’s. However, instead of relying on multiple strikes, she prefers using single kicks backed up with the swiftness that is her speed. Akari has learnt the afterimage ability. With great effort and constantly feeding magic into her feet, she is capable of running at speeds so high that she leaves afterimages. This is to confuse the opponent before using her signature kick. And due to training for two years with Hayato Shizuka, a man known for his incredible speed, Hana has learnt to spot speeds greater than her own and using such to her own advantage. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: High Stamina: Assorted Others Vast Knowledge: '''As mentioned before, Hana has a giant love for learning. She will soak up knowledge whenever she can, whether it be from a magic library or from experience. This combined with her sharp mind gives her vast knowledge of the world surrounding her, from at what temperature magic is at its best to chanting words needed to begin the ritual of apocalypse. She is most often the one to have knowledge on a topic others don't and the one to inform her teammates of vital yet rare knowledge when on missions. This serves as a replacement for lack of intelligence, something that she hardly admits. And it's not that she knows some random yet useful facts and the basic understanding of things as expected from people who learn things from libraries. Hana has detailed knowledge on various kinds of magic and knows the mechanics behind them well enough to perform them. This level of deep understanding allows Akari to easily piece together the weaknesses and strengths of the specific magic and use the knowledge to her own advantages. * '''Advanced Medical Knowledge: '''For one to perform Healing Magic, they must have some kind of medical knowledge or risk harming the person that their healing. Hana, who would volunteer at the local hospital at her home town, already knew about various kinds of medicinal treatments, effects, counter measures and diseases before even learning of the requirements. As a matter of fact, she would be considered a doctor in Gardenia, granted with the additional bonus of Healing Magic. But, upon learning of so, Akari immediately put on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and began reading until she lost count of just how many books she read. Nowadays, Hana is considered a far more knowledgeable doctor than any actual doctor. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: They say that you inherit your abilities from your parents, that they are what definite your capability as a mage. Once having a mother given the prestigious title of a Wizard Saint, known for her great power and abilities as a mage, Hana is prone to have some sort of ability. This ability comes in the form of magic power. You see, Hana’s mother was known for her tremendous magical power, outclassing even the Wizard Saints. When born, Akari was blessed with her mother’s great magical power, having reserves that would be overwhelming to most merely as a child. She is capable of performing many high leveled spells at a time and still have more than enough magic power to spare. When her potential is truly released, the very earth trembles and the Heaven’s quake. The surrounding environment, used to moderate eternano levels, find themselves incapable of adapting to the sudden increase in eternano, causing nature itself to shamble; the ground to shatter, storms to occur, rocks to obliterate. This raw power of hers though is that of an unstable one. Hana has yet to learn how to control her power, often finding it overwhelming at times. If it were any other being, their magical power would be near limitless. However, we aren't talking about another being, we're talking about Akari. Due to her recklessness and and use of very energy draining spells, it would seem like she has the eternano levels of a normal mage, if not less. * Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気 ''Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. There are three types of aura, a 'Standard Aura '(並力の魔霊気, Namiryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Average Power), a 'S-Class Aura '(大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power and a 'Monstrous Aura '(未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), each more intense then the former. Hana is an individual capable of producing a Monstrous Aura. It has been said that only extremely powerful mages are capable of doing so. Akari is by no means an extremely powerful mage. She does however, have an incredible amount of magical power stored within herself that brings the same results. When exerted, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, which in Hana's case is blue, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. * '''Poor Magic Control: Unlike her mother, who showed great skill in controlling her magical power, mastering it at the mere age of fifteen, Hana shows difficulty in controlling her great power, often finding it overwhelming to control. Back when Hana was still very young, when her siblings were still too young to even walk, their mother had gone on a high ranked mission. However, her mother didn't come back from the mission. She decided that she would leave her husband and four kids alone to fend for themselves on the day she had died, sacrificing her life to protect that of her comrade’s. Since that time, Hana’s father had strictly stated that none of his children were to become mages and leave him like their mother had, not allowing any of his children to practice what obvious skill they had in the arts of magic. Because of this, Hana found herself unable to practice with her magical power, slowly becoming less and less efficient with it, resulting in her bad control with the subject. As mentioned many times, Hana has spent a fine portion of her two year training in channeling her magic power as required to even utilize Healing Magic. She is perfectly capable of channeling her power within herself and into others. However, channeling and controlling are two different matters. When it comes to controlling her magical power, Hana fails more often than not. This poor magic control has got in the way of her missions many times and continues doing so. Second Origin Activation '(二原解放, ''Nigen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. It was first shown by Erza Scarlet, though other mages had commenced the practice as well. During the two years Hana spent training, she dedicated a large portion of the time to channeling her magical power. During this time, Hana managed to learn 'Second Origin '''after completely draining her own Magic Origin yet refusing to give up. Hana, having already known about the dormant container known as a Second Origin, continuously practiced activating it until she finally could do so using merely her will, granted with heavy effort. This acted as a trump card should her own magic power be depleted. Hana is possibly the only known mage who undergoes changes in both appearance and personality when activating Second Origin. Hana gains a more sinister appearance. Her hair, while still maintaining its fashion, is hued with a tint of pink while her eyes turn a deep red, no longer containing the determination and joy they normally would. Her skin turns that of a sickly pale while she no longer obeys the rules of gravity, floating above the ground at all times. However, the most noticeable change Hana goes through is the dark aura surrounding her at all times. Normally, when sensing her aura, one would be overcome with a sense of warmth and purity. When sensing her aura once in Second Origin, one would be overcome with darkness and depression, looking back through their life and regretting every decision they made. They would overlook the good things in their life and be stuck on the bad, leaving them with nothing but the need to just die. And Hana, who no longer is the girl everyone knows and loves, is there to help them with their wants. Which leads to her personality change. No longer the loud mouthed, dim-witted girl everybody knows and loves, Akari becomes that suiting her appearance, sinister. She becomes quiet and stoic, with a piercing glaze showing that she will not hesitate to kill if she is angered, even if it is a loved one that does so. It is for this very reason that she is afraid of activating Second Origin, that she will end up killing her friends, and is not planning on activating it any time soon. 'Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): Healing Magic is a Caster Magic which allows Hana to pour her own magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world and Hana is thought to be one of the only few to know such magic. There have also been named spells for this magic. One such example is Hana's own Cleansing Breath. Akari is the only known mage as of yet to utilize Healing Magic in offensive combat, having learnt to reverse the effects of so. This special ability of Hana's has earnt her the title of Hand of Wrath (怒りの手 Ikari No Te), an ability that has made her so famous that she known beyond Fiore for her great skills. * Extract '(エキス ''Ekisu): Extract is a spell in which Hana must imbue her magical energy into the target's body, her magic temporarily merging with that of the victim's. Doing so allows her to sense the body, therefore giving her the ability to view every magic point within. Hana then "heals" the vessels, simply pouring her own magic into them, tricking body into believing it has been healed. The body's muscles then relax and becomes off guard. She is then able to extract her energy, taking the target's energy along with her. By casting this spell, Akari is capable of leaving the target defenseless, magic wise. However, in order remove all traces of eternano from the target's body, Hana has to repeat the process multiple times. This makes it very difficult to use in battle, as she would have to come into contact with the target's body long enough for her to heal and has to do so multiple times. * 'Healing Hands '(手を癒し Te o Iyashi): Healing Hands is considered Hana's most basic yet most used spell. While the most aesthetic spell in Hana's arsenal, it is also considered the most useful for its great versatility for almost any kind of wound, be it internal or be it external. It is to be noted that when utilizing Healing Hands, Hana emits a translucent blue aura from her hands, making them seem ethereal. In this spell, Hana channels her magical energy into the wound, allowing her to control it to her will. She then imagines what she wants to do with the wound, whether she wants to expel a poison or if she wants to reattach ripped skin, for each type of wound possesses a different healing method, noting that Healing Magic requires not only skill in controlling magical energy but medical knowledge as well. Then, Akari converts the magical energy she has channeled to the victim's own magical energy using the certain healing method requires, subsequently healing the being as well. * 'Cleansing Breath '(クレンジング息 Kurenjingu Iki): ** '''Toxic Breath (有毒な息 Yūdokuna Iki): * 'Shredding Fist '(破砕拳 Hasai Ken): * 'Straining Palm '(緊張ヤシ Kinchō Yashi): Trivia * Hana's name was originally Madoka Rimatoya but was later changed due to some kanji complications. It is now used as an alias in further into the story. * Her stat's are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic Council